Reflejo de una vida
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Y lo siente, sabe que esta ahí a pesar de que sus manos no se alcancen a tocar, sabe que su corazón late con fuerza porque justamente el suyo se acaba de descontrolar. Matsuno Karamatsu lo sabe, sabe que el hombre al otro lado del espejo es tan real como lo es el mismo porque solo necesita sentirlo en el pecho para asegurarlo. Pero no siempre los sentimientos pueden medir algo real


Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí ¿Alguien se acuerda de mi existencia? ¿No? Ya se que no soy una persona realmente llamativa en el fandom pero les he venido con una historia un tanto ¿Extraña? No sabría una definición exacta de lo que hice así que tan solo esperare a que les guste o entretenga por lo menos.

 **Advertencias:**

Yaoi (chico/chico) Choukei (OsoKara).

Los únicos hermanos son Osomatsu y Choromatsu.

Posible one-shot.

Se recomienda estar atento al desarrollo de la historia.

Al pie de página habrá un poco de información extra (spoiler) así que si se desea evitar el inconveniente es recomendable leerlo todo.

* * *

 **Reflejo de una vida**

Día, ese maravilloso momento donde la rutina diaria de uno inicia, rayos de sol colándose por la ventana, el viento peinando los arboles con suavidad, la mañana comenzaba a deslumbrar su alrededor por sí sola, invitando todo aquel que yace dormido a despertar para ver un nuevo día. Karamatsu Matsuno siempre amanecía cuando los pájaros comenzaban a cantar, inundando el lugar con el olor a té y pan recién horneado, dejando de fondo a las criaturas cantarinas mientras el mismo tarareaba la canción que tanto entonaban, cubierto de una delgada bata que siempre desencajaba con su creencia de moda, leyendo vagamente un periódico mientras los panes rellenos de una dulce crema comienzan acabarse; así era siempre, o al menos era la rutina a la que se había adaptado desde que se había mudado, luego se dedicaría a realizar esos trabajos que dependían de su concentración y dulzura para terminar regresando a sus aposentos donde repasaría todo con sumo cuidado hasta acabar donde todas sus tardes desaparecían lentamente entre conversaciones que le hacían sentir tan querido hasta el momento en el que debía decir un lamentoso "Adiós" para esperar que el día volviera a reinar y poder prepararse para lo mismo de siempre.

Pero lo mismo de siempre era tan perfecto como para querer alterarlo, era feliz de esa manera.

Migajas de pan cayendo contra el blanco plato, una servilleta recorriendo sus labios con cuidado, una taza vacía que indica que su almuerzo ha culminado para dar paso a lo siguiente de la lista: brindarles la cantidad justa de agua las flojeras y arreglar el jardín. De hecho, siempre era lo primero que hacía, sin importar que, adoraba demasiado pasar tiempo entre las flores, oliendo sus suaves aromas mientras cantaba entre ellas, poniendo su corazón en algo que creía que era bello. Siempre las consideraría de esa manera. Mortíferas bellezas naturales.

Atando bien la bata, sacude toda suciedad que pudo haber acumulado en su estancia en la diminuta sala para poder dirigirse a los ventanales, empujando los frágiles cristales, permitiendo de esa manera que el cálido día se hospedara en su humilde hogar, decorando esperanzas por toda la extensión que pisara o viera. Era un nuevo despertar para el mundo.

―It's a new day.

Motivado, comienza a caminar para abandonar temporalmente el lugar, estirando sus brazos al aire como si quisiera alcanzar las nubes, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y gran determinación en sus ojos.

«Hoy parece que será un buen día».

Césped bajo sus pies, el rocío es perceptible, puede mirar los pocos nidos de las aves decorando las copas de algunos árboles, gentil con los alegres cantores decide servirles un poco de agua y comida que siempre guarda en el cobertizo. Era algo gracioso, comúnmente se guardarían herramientas de jardinería y así pero lo que más ocupaba el espacio eran un montón de baratijas que consiguió en rebajas que no recuerda en su totalidad; aunque no podía deshacerse de nada, les tenía apego aún si eran inútiles, como si estás mismas le contaran una historia que enternecía a su corazón. Había algo que le hacía llenarse de felicidad.

Un acumulador de recuerdos, quizá.

Se siente como en una de sus primeras obras, justamente "Blanca Nieves" cuando empieza servir la comida a esos huéspedes de su jardín puesto que cuando era joven con sueños de actuar, deseaba hacer tan bien su papel que hacía eso en cada despertar, creía que si hacía un contacto con los pequeños animales demostraría una conexión especial en el escenario y, ciertamente, fue así como a la vez en su vida diaria, eran compañeros que encontraría en cualquier lugar, leales camaradas que lo seguirían sin importar a donde vaya.

―Good morning friends ¿Cómo han amanecido el día de hoy?

A pesar de que no podían contestarle prefiere imaginar que la respuesta es buena.

―Me alegra de verlos aquí, pronto nacerán sus pequeños polluelos quienes aprenderán a volar a la dirección que para ellos sea mejor.

Palabras que desean lo mejor pero siente que son huecas, que no tienen un sentimiento con el cual proclamarse certero.

Una peculiar oleada de abatimiento pasa por su esencia, dejando que su gran sonrisa suave se convirtiera en una expresión sin mucho que mostrar, segundos después de haberse "apagado" vuelve tal y como estaba. Justo como si nunca hubiera pasado porque no había sucedido, no para su cabeza. No existía en su sistema una debilidad asociada a lo dicho anteriormente; solo era una simple "falla".

Como las miles que ha tenido durante esos meses.

Continuando con lo que era común en su vida, puso suma atención en cada detalle de lo que haría hoy, como recortar las pequeñas ramas que desencajaban del modelo que venderá, brindarles la cantidad justa de agua a cada flor, sacar la mala hierba, poner el abono, usar químicos no tóxicos -por lo menos en su totalidad- para que la plaga no invadiera y, por supuesto, cantarles a todo pulmón canciones de su autoría. Recapitulando semanas anteriores, llevaba una melodía que no abandonaba a su cabeza, siendo la que siempre cantaba cada vez con más seguimiento que la última vez, rompiendo de esa forma la extensión de la canción hasta convertirla en una historia que podría entonar; si tomaba cada una de sus partes puede percatarse que habla de dos personas enamoradas quienes perdieron el camino y terminaron por separarse aún si no tuvieran planeado alejarse nunca.

O eso es lo que puede creer, lo que sale en esos versos llega a ser confuso, lo hace sentir mareado en algunos momentos, tan débil, como si fuera algo que se estuviera dedicando a sí mismo, lo que era tonto siendo que ni siquiera estaba casado, no de la manera que le hubiera encantado pero no importaba mucho, estaba contento, estaba con alguien quien le hacía sentir alguien quien ha vivido su boda en tan solo segundos.

Como si hubiera vivido realmente el momento.

 ** _"Y promete que no llorarás cuando el camino de nuestro sueño deba cortar."_**

Sentencia las últimas palabras cuando corta las rosas más lindas a su perspectiva, se convertirían en un bello ramo junto a las lilas que pronto serían amadas por una joven que estaría a solo unos días de casarse.

Solo es acabar los arreglos florales que le han pedido durante la semana para abrir su humilde puesto fuera de casa donde ofrecía su talento floral a cambio de un precio razonable que era lo que llevaba el pan a la mesa; nunca sería mucho pero sí lo necesario para tener una buena vida de trabajador.

Cuando tiene el carmín en sus manos observa melancólico su mano, específicamente sus dedos, algo le dice que falta cierta marca que, como son las de nacimiento, debería estar siempre, más no sabe bien qué cosa solo que falta. Tal vez debería tomarse unas cortas vacaciones para dejar descansar a su pobre cabeza aunque ahora no era el momento ni el lugar, había trabajo que hacer y mucho que aprovechar en la paz de esos días; valía la pena, le daban de que conversar.

Horas pasaron desde que decoro un centro de mesa hasta ramilletes de alstroemerias, tulipanes, entre otras especificaciones de los clientes, así haciendo que el puesto de madera comenzará a lucir de todo lo que hizo hasta lo nuevo que no se ha vendido, esperaría ahí debajo del cielo luminoso mientras escribía las nuevas estrofas de la melancólica canción que en su sueño aparecían, era cercano a un diario solo que no le contaba sus secretos dado que para eso tenía algo mejor que un par de hojas que se llenaban de disparates artísticos; podría sonar algo arduo asolearse durante horas y lo es, la cosa es que se daba recesos cortos solo para hidratarse, dado que, algo que ha aprendido, es nunca dejar de lado el negocio ni un buen trato a quienes se interesaran en los productos que ofrecía inclusive si estuviera en medio de la letra.

Pensar que su esfuerzo sería un detalle considerado lindo era una gratificación que valía su desgaste aún más que dedicarse a los versos que aprendía inevitablemente.

Cuando las 5 de la tarde alcanzó su esplendor, poco a poco los pocos detalles sobrantes se comenzaron a guardar, serían para otro día y, si alguna vez parecen no encontrar dueño, se los daría como un detalle desinteresado a cualquiera, intentando curar al azar su penumbra, si acaso hay una. Tomando el último florero con margaritas decide que esas se quedarán decorando la mesa que hay en el ático, a lado de ese plateado espejo con piedras de fantasía incrustadas de bello tono azur, con una frase grabada en una placa del mismo tono que el metal deseando buenos deseos a su adquiridor; algo que cree siempre ha estado ahí, no le suena haberlo comprado pero era tan bello como para tirarlo más si contaba lo que podría observar del otro lado del cristal.

Un suspiro ha escapado, siente que sus mejillas adquieren calor, baja su vista a la decoración, sus labios se curvean en una avergonzada sonrisa, se siente tan tonto pensando en aquel de espíritu despreocupado que siempre entendió cuales palabras eran las adecuadas para apenarlo, era magia, puede leer su mente como él puede leer la suya, la conexión que establecieron era perfecta, con un ritmo similar, provocando la sensación de que eran capaces de robarse el corazón sin pensarlo aunque a ese punto ¿No se lo habrían ya arrebatado? Era su canción favorita, la época del año que más le gustaba, su color favorito y la persona más especial en su vida ¿No estaría ya con un corazón implantado que solo supiera amar al del otro?

Aún siendo una locura, una estupidez, lo amaría, lo amaría hasta que olvidaran lo que era no hacerlo, es algo que asegura es posible si es que no lo habrían alcanzado ya.

Niega con la cabeza, no, no debe pensar en eso ahora, si no se baña ahora no lo hará nunca, también necesita elaborar la comida pues, en esos pequeños "descansos" en los que iba y venía por agua para consumo propio no llegaba a consumir ningún alimento que, por lo menos, fuera válido para catalogarse como algo nutritivo y suficiente. El problema de todo eso es que no lo iba a cumplir, al menos, no ahora que su voluntad a decidido correr escaleras arriba. Ha caído de nuevo ante la necesidad.

Lo necesita. Le necesita. Se necesitan.

Una manera baja de saber que cae en picada a la dependencia.

Sus pasos se escuchan por todo el lugar, no es nada silencioso, la emoción le impide guardar la compostura, al menos para llegar dado que cuando está al frente del objeto se detiene, acomoda su peinado, vuelve a retomar una actitud de chico desinteresado y se sienta donde siempre, esperando, contando los segundos en los que tardaba normalmente en llegar. Cuando los minutos comenzaron a consumir los segundos se comenzó a preocupar, para cuando los minutos se hicieron horas sentía un pánico que no lograba explicar ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí sentado mientras le saludaba del otro lado? ¿Habría pasado algo? Ni siquiera quiere pensarlo, le aterra que sea algo que no pueda contener, y, a pesar de ser positivo no entiende porque siente que sus ojos se inundan de llanto cada vez que tarda como si ya nunca lo volviera a ver; teme a que lo dejen solo a ese punto en el que ha dado tanto por quererlo.

Pero no se moverá, seguirá ahí, mirando al frente, abriendo y cerrando la mano en espera a que todo el nerviosismo escape.

Tal vez solo sean pocos meses lo que se llevan conociendo pero es una vida entera la que están tratando de vivir cuando ambos encontraron a su otra mitad a tan pocos pasos como a la vez a una lejanía que nunca podrían crear.

― ¿Osomatsu? ―se atreve a preguntar cuando no hay ningún contacto―. ¿Osomatsu? ¿Estás ahí?

Abandona su asiento, estira su mano contra el espejo hasta que puede sentirlo, era frío, sentía su cuerpo encogerse, deseaba romper en llanto, algo le gritaba constantemente que se apartara de ese sitio antes de que sucediera algo malo. Oídos sordos son incapaces de captar los mensajes cuando se aferran a creer que todo va a seguir como antes, y el pasado no puede seguir existiendo en el presente ni futuro. Lo obligarían a despertar.

―Por favor, contéstame ―ruega cuando siente que sus ojos comenzarán arder.

Voces que se apoderan de su conciencia le siguen advirtiendo que se retire ahora que aun puede escapar ileso.

―No me dejes solo, te lo suplico.

El problema sigue en que no puede creerle a ninguno.

Ahogado en sentimientos que no le parecen nuevos, comienza aterrarse, su rostro comienza a ser humedecido por duras lágrimas que caen desesperadas por obtener algo que le haga saber que aún está ahí, existiendo, sea lejos o no, solo necesitaba una señal de vida. Podría fingir que todo estaría bien si le dieran motivos para hacerlo.

«No tienes que llorar Karamatsu, estoy bien, son solo algunas gotas sin importancia, nada que no se pueda quitar».

Fue lo más cercano de obtener algo que no sabía de dónde provenía y no sabe bien qué demonios significaba ni siquiera de quien eran esas palabras.

―Vuelve, Osomatsu, vuelve.

Deslizándose hacia el suelo dejaba caer todas sus esperanzas—. No quiero estar otra vez solo, regresa, por favor.

Golpes leves contra el cristal, la rabia comienza apoderarse de sí.

―No te atrevas a marcharte otra vez, no me dejes de nuevo sin decirme a dónde vas.

Desesperación, ambas manos se vuelven puños chocando violentamente contra el reflejo.

― ¡No te vayas! ―grita, dando así el golpe más fuerte que puede para romper parte del hermoso espejo que había haciendo que lo maldijera, desde sus tratos hasta su nombre, desde que se conocen hasta ahora que no comparten una existencia.

Sus manos pueden estar sangrando o no, es algo que no le interesa, ahora tan solo quiere recostarse en el suelo mientras comienza a recordar de nuevo a su difunto amor quien ya hace tiempo lo había dejado en el misterio a la hora en que se marcho para al final enterarse que este murió apartado de todo aquel que conocía sin rastro alguno de haber confesado que nunca viviría tanto, como un deseo egoísta del cual ni siquiera pudo ser un participante.

Quien, sin importar sus errores, siempre terminaba por cumplirle de alguna manera lo que prometía, ese era el hombre que conocía, no aquel que se desvaneció como la neblina misma al encontrarlo por primera vez en su vida.

Eran felices, el problema de la felicidad es que no siempre se tendrá los motivos reales para serlo, el mayor lo tuvo tanto tiempo en la ignorancia para que siempre pudiera regalarle una idiota que era ¿Al menos pensó sobre las veces en las que estaría cayendo en negación? ¿Sabría al menos si era algo que pudiera superar?

¿Por lo menos tomo en cuenta los días enteros en los que tuvo que contener las lágrimas porque confiaba en que regresaría?

Imaginarlo es una tortura, intentar mantener su imagen en un estado perfecto en el que no recordase que formaron una vida juntos lo es aún más, y, coronando aquel pastel de desilusiones, que planeaban comprometerse más allá de una vivienda sin compromisos; el saber que se amaban tanto como para anhelar casarse lo orillaba a eso, a desgastar su mente, a no poder sacarlo de sus memorias cuando a tratado de tirar todo lo que le pertenecía a la basura, desde lo más simple hasta el detalle que más lo ahogaba para acabar encerrando cada objeto en el cobertizo con esperanzas de que se desvanecieran, siendo incapaz de mandarlos lejos, para que después pudiera recaer en ese juego cruel donde se le daba por olvidar todo e intentar volver a 0 con una ilusión que solo era real en su mente, que, cuando no estaba cuerdo, lograba mantenerse despierto hablando consigo mismo mientras fingía que él respondía y estaba presente en el mismo lugar.

Acabando lentamente la cordura que lo caracterizaba como alguien fuerte y estable.

Nadie merecía eso pero prometió quererlo hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo. Es un hombre de promesas, lo quisiera o no.

Había sido tan en serio eso que ahora se mataba de poco en poco por cumplirlo, volviéndolo un prisionero que iba y venía del mundo real al imaginario.

La mentira lo mantiene vivo, desgraciadamente.

De nuevo tiene que levantarse, como un zombie se alza de sus patéticas acciones, se rehusa a mirar los pedazos punzocortantes que han caído al suelo ni la profundidad de la herida en la que corre sangre, solo se dirige al teléfono que se encuentra al fondo marcando en automático un número ya programado en su mente.

― ¿Choromatsu? ―pregunta, le gustaría saber que no sigue atrapado en sus memorias desgastadas.

― ¿Pasa algo Karamatsu?

―Paso de nuevo ¿Puedes traer otro?

Es un círculo vicioso, si deja eso ahora, otra vez, se sumergiría en una depresión aún más horrible que su locura.

― ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿De verdad no quieres que me deshaga de esas cosas?

Claro que estaba preocupado, lo comprende, pero ya era un caso perdido.

Lo había perdido todo como para desear seguir haciéndolo.

―No, solo tráelo lo más pronto posible, hazme ese favor. Quiero verlo pronto.

Se quedan en silencio, duda de si eso es lo correcto aunque saben que no lo es.

Es tan patético.

―No puedes seguir viviendo así.

―No quiero olvidarme de lo que éramos, por favor, lo necesito, yo lo necesito —repite tan alto como puede, esperando que las primeras gotas "acidas" se deslicen sobre su piel—. Es lo único que tengo.

Exageración o no, es verdad, Osomatsu era su todo y sin él no poseía nada, absolutamente nada, a no ser que su latente fantasía contara. En ese caso solo tiene cosas irreales, falsas, dañinas. Forzando tanto su recuerdo para transformarlo, cambiarlo, acabarlo. Mantenerlo con vida cuando el mismo se acaba.

Estaba muerto ya de alguna manera.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

No sé si ha quedado claro por mi extraña manera de combinar dos cosas totalmente distintas y relacionarlas para que vayan al mismo final así que, solo para confirmar, sí, Osomatsu ha muerto desde hace un tiempo, un mes antes de que su boda se pudiera realizar, desde entonces Karamatsu ha perdido su cordura de manera lenta y poco agraciada.

El único consciente de tales problemas es Choromatsu.

El objeto que Karamatsu le pide al hermano de su ex prometido es el espejo que estaba ahí.

Dicho espejo tiene una historia de trasfondo que me disputare sobre si contarla en otro capítulo o no en un "antes de que todo se acabara".

Todas las "baratijas" que se encuentran en el cobertizo son las cosas de Osomatsu.

Y creo que es todo...si faltaron cosas o tienen dudas están los reviews.


End file.
